iDon't Like Moving On Because I Never Can
by Seddielover945
Summary: Sam is going on a date with a guy named Jason and Carly couldn't be happier for her. It's her 1st date since she and Freddie broke up. With the Pear Store incident still fresh in Sam's mind... She hesitats.. How does Freddie Benson feel about all of this...


"So your going on a date with that Jason guy?" Carly asks Sam.  
"Um yeah. He told me he would pick me up tonight at 7. Sam says sneaking a glacé at Freddie.  
"He's seems pretty nice."  
Sam nods. "I guess."  
"You okay?"  
"I'm good Carls." Carly smiles.  
"Well I'm gonna go get some punch. You guys want any?"  
"Nah I'm good." Sam answers.  
"Freddie?"  
"Nope." Carly nods exiting the room.  
Sam can feel the awkward tension between Freddie and her. It's been there ever since the Pear incident over a month ago. She sighs plopping herself down in a beanbag. Pulling out here PearPhone. Her mom texted.  
"Hey Sam won't be home till tomorrow I'm in Cali getting my boobs done."  
"Figures." She mutters.  
"What's up?" Freddie asks walking over to her plopping down the other chair.  
"My mom.."  
"Oh."  
Sam stares at the text. Feeling slightly lonely.  
"You okay Sammy." She can't help, but have a secret smile on her face. He's the only one who ever calls her Sammy. Well the only person that she let's.  
She nods. "Great. I better get home."  
"But I thought your staying here till you get picked up by your date."  
"I am I just gotta run home and get some stuff."  
He nods. "Bye Sam." He watches her get the elevator until the door shuts fully. Sighing he picks up his backpack and walks out the door.

Sam slams her phone down on her bed. Sighing she walks over to her closet to pick out some date clothes. If she's gonna impress a guy there's no way she's wearing Carly's clothes. She's gonna be herself. Opening her closet a photo falls out. She bends over to pick it up. It's Freddie and Her about a week after they broke up. He has his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way. Big smiles show on both of there faces. She grins at the picture. Her eyes sting, She blinks fast and presses her teeth together. Setting the photo down on Her dresser. Looking through her closet she pulls out the little purple dress she wore on her first date with Freddie. Picking out a simple pair of nice jeans and blue blouse. She slips that on with a skinny belt and black converse. She smiles at the final look and grabs her phone and bag heading out door once more.

Sam checks her watch: 7:39. Maybe he's just late. Yeah Maybe... Sighing Sam sighs sitting on the Shay's couch. By 8:00 Sam decides he's not coming. iCarly starts at 8:30 anyways no point in going home now.  
"I'm here. Who's ready to do a web show!" Freddie yells walking in the apartment.  
Sam puts on a smile for him…Just for Freddie.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Sam."  
"Have fun on your date?"  
"He stood me up." Sam says pulling her knees up to her chest. He sits down beside her. As Sam rests her head on his lap closing her eyes. He smirks a bit. Her messy curls flowing out onto his lap. He fingers her curls hoping she won't jump up and slap the heck out if him. She leaves her eyes closed a tiny bit of a smile traces on her lips. Curling her curls around his pointer finger.  
"I'm sorry he stood you up Sam."  
"Don't worry about it." He's the only one that can hear the hurt in her voice. He checks his watch: 8:25.  
"Hey we better go prep; the show starts in five." She nods picking herself up from his lap. He nods following the skinny blonde up the steps.  
"Hey Freddie." Carly says as he enters the room.  
"Hey Carls."  
"You ready?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Okay."  
"In 5432."

"So are you bummed?" Carly asks.  
"No why?" Sam replies.  
"Well you know...Jason.."'  
"I don't know, maybe a little."'Freddie knows it's more than a little and shoots her a smile. Causing Sam to smirk.  
"You know I'm just gonna go.." Carly nods.  
"So are you still coming here for breakfast in the morning?"  
"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Carly Shay smiles walking over to hug her best friend.  
"Good. Night Sam." Sam nods forcing a smile. Pressing the elevator button. After about 20 seconds it opens as Sam is about to step in Freddie screams. Carly sitting down watching the TV in the iCarly studio.  
"Sam wait!" She turns to face him fighting back her salty tears.  
"What?" He stands in front of her his hands grasping her small arms. Carly looks over at her two best friends. Freddie stands looking into Sam's blue crystal eyes.  
"Sammy." He whispers so just she can hear. She nods slightly confused. He presses his slightly chapped lips to hers. After pulling back Sam stands in awe. Carly sitting there no words coming out of her mouth wide open as a fly buzzes around her head.  
"You Love Me Again?" Carly sits in awe since when did they say I Love You? How did she not know about it?  
"Who said I stopped..." Freddie replies in barley a whisper. A smile bursts out on Sam's lips as Carlotta Shay fights back her 'awe..' Sweet saying.. Freddie brings Sam into a hug as she lays her head on his shoulder. They walk out if the studio leaving Carly slightly shocked, but sweeter than she used to be.  
"See you in the morning Carls." Sam screams as the door shuts. Carly smiles nodding; shutting off the TV and falling asleep on the beanbag. Somewhere on the streets of Seattle are Sam and Freddie at 10:00 pm walking into the Smoothie parlor hand in hand. As "Running Away." By AM comes on the speaker. Sam smiles looking up at the boy beside her. He nods. She couldn't be more happy.


End file.
